


I'm ready if you are

by pangolinwithproblems (Khoshekh42)



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom!Todd, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, top!Dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoshekh42/pseuds/pangolinwithproblems
Summary: Todd wasn't ready to have sex the last time Dirk brought it up... Now he is, and he's itching to go. Getting over himself to just tell Dirk is... a process.Or- Todd tries taking advice from Wikihow of all places





	I'm ready if you are

Todd had been dating Dirk for maybe a couple months when he’d confessed- embarrassedly and with many apologies- to a rather turned on Dirk that he had never been with a guy and would rather take things just a little slower. Dirk, being the sweet and selfless guy that he was, apologized profusely as well, and hadn’t brought it up since. Which wouldn’t be a problem except Todd had rather come to terms with his bisexuality since and would quite like to have sex with Dirk now thank-you-very-much, but Todd (being who he is) hadn’t worked up the courage to tell Dirk any of this.

 

It was Amanda who figured it out first, and she brought it up one time at lunch when Dirk went off to use the restroom.

 

“Bro, you look like you’re going to explode every time he touches you. I don’t care if you’re still all uptight about your sexuality, cause you two need to fuck.”

 

Todd let his head fall onto the table. “I know!”

 

“What is he not ready yet, or…?”

 

He lifted his head up to stare despairingly at Amanda, “No,” Todd supposed he should be embarrassed talking about his sex life with his sister, but he was too far gone to even care, “We were going to a couple months ago, but I just chickened out and asked if we could take things slower, and he just… Hasn’t brought it up again. I’d love to at this point, I just don’t know how to bring it up myself.”

 

She hit him with her spoon. “Dude, just get over yourself, say ‘Wanna fuck?’ then boom! You’re fucking.”

 

“You are the worst.” Todd deadpanned.

 

“What’s the worst about Amanda?” Dirk asked, sliding back into his seat next to Todd. Amanda looked like she was actually going to answer, so Todd just threw a leaf of lettuce at her.

 

Dirk shrugged, assuming it was something that only Brotzman’s would understand.

 

Todd spent the rest of his day curled up on the chair in the corner, googling things like ‘ _how to tell your boyfriend you want to have sex’._

 

Unfortunately, Wikihow wasn’t much help at first, just telling him the same sort of shit that Amanda was telling him (perhaps in a few more words), but then step two of method two suggested something that he was willing to do, as opposed to just telling him. Todd was never much for awkward conversations.

 

  1. Show him instead of telling him



 

Despite the section’s awful grammar, and suggesting that he ‘seduce’ Dirk, it did give him a couple more ideas.

 

Todd set out, quickly finding Dirk in the living room on the couch. He sat down somewhat dramatically, careful to make sure he was as close to Dirk as possible. Dirk looked up from the book he had been reading, eyes confused but pleased.

 

Todd dropped his head onto Dirk’s shoulder.

 

“Is something wrong, Todd?” Dirk asked, looking at Todd out of the corner of his eye.

 

“No.” Todd lied.

 

Dirk squinted.

 

Todd sighed. He knew that this had been a bad idea. He picked up his head to look at Dirk. “I-” He could feel his cheeks heating up, “I’ve never been really good at communication.”

 

Dirk set his book down, keeping his eyes on Todd, obviously concerned.

 

“I wanna have sex. With you.” Todd cringed at how much he sounded like a teenager.

 

“Oh!” Dirk seemed a little relieved that it wasn’t bad news. “Okay.”

 

They sat there silently for a moment before Dirk stood. Todd’s eyes followed him as he walked into their bedroom, and then emerged a moment later with a small bag and a smirk on his face. “So I assume that’s why Amanda stopped by while you were holed up in our room and gave me this.” He pulled a bottle of lube and a box of condoms out of the bag.

 

Todd groaned, making a mental note to punch Amanda in the arm as hard as he could. He buried his face in his hands to cover the redness creeping into his face again.

 

And then the back of the couch shifted behind him. Todd let his hands fall in surprise to find himself practically nose to nose with Dirk.

 

Dirk moved his head so that his mouth was brushing against Todd’s ear, and he purred: “So you want me to fuck you, Todd?”

 

Todd swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry. He nodded, eyes sliding out of focus, and lips parting, unsure whether he could even speak.

 

Dirk straddled Todd and, not one to wait to get what he wanted, started to grind down onto Todd’s lap.

 

He did this staring directly into Todd’s eyes. Todd was mesmerized, unable to look away.

 

Dirk pulled Todd into a passionate, if somewhat messy kiss. Todd moaned loudly, fisting his hands into Dirk’s hair, unsure of where else to put them.

 

The pace of the rolls of Dirk’s hips was hypnotizing, agonizing. Todd was getting impatient, after not having sex for so long, the idea of getting off with someone was thrilling.

 

Todd growled into Dirk’s mouth, an unspoken plea to go faster. Todd didn’t know if it was the growling or a hunch from the universe itself, but Dirk untangled his hands from Todd’s own hair to start to unbutton Todd’s shirt.

 

Todd’s hips bucked up involuntarily as Dirk brushed a light hand over his nipple. Dirk pulled back from kissing Todd to look at him with a smug glint in his eye. Being the bastard he was, Dirk repeated the motion with similar reactions, before swooping down to pull the nipple into his mouth and start sucking, an obscene wet sound accompanying.

 

Todd moaned again, though about an octave higher, more desperate now, beginning to writhe under Dirk.

 

Dirk placed a flat palm against Todd’s erection, and Todd immediately started grinding up into it.

 

Todd, brain addled as it was, had enough function to mimic the technique, palming Dirk through his jeans.

 

Dirk responding by gasping, and going back to kiss Todd, all teeth and tongue and lust.

 

At some point, they must have leaned down on the couch, because Dirk was lying fully on top of Todd.

 

Todd, hands shaky, reached down to unbutton and shuck off Dirk’s pants, as Dirk did the same with his. With a layer removed, Dirk’s quick fingers found their way beneath the waistband of Todd’s boxers, finally grabbing him fully. Todd all but screamed, moaning again, and again as Dirk began to stroke him in earnest.

 

“Dirk…” He whispered.

 

“I’ve got you.” Dirk whispered back, before pausing (to Todd’s great disdain), and pulling his own dick out to grab them together, picking up the pace of his stroking.

 

They moaned in tandem, and if either were trying to talk, it was coming out as gibberish.

 

Todd barely got Dirk’s name past his lips before his back was arching off the couch, eyes squeezed tight as he came. Dirk followed not long after at the sight of Todd panting below him.

 

They laid there trying to steady their breathing for a full minute.

 

“Well,” Dirk said, still winded, “Good idea Todd.”


End file.
